marveluniverseroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Idiosyncratic6
Welcome to the ! Hi Melody6, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Colin687 page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get your character confirmed, create a , and a so you can begin role-play. Please refer to the Starting Guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Hope you enjoy your time here at ~ MoonlitCastle (talk) 18:14, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page Start Your Character Forum Hey Mel, Colin said that all mutant abilities must be unique and aerokinesis already is used by Alessandra Adessi. Do you mind maybe changing your powers a bit? The Goddess of the Night (talk) 09:40, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Your Forum Hey Mel, Colly here ... about your Forum, Moon's char Alessandra Adessi already has that power ... Idk what you'll want to change it to, but when you do think of something, change it on the forum and let me know .. thanks :) .. and I'm now creating your idea of saying which chars have what powers. Colin687 22:09, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Confirmation Colin687 05:58, September 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:Ash Great! All I ask is that you may further explain how they intended to advance his abilities, and then it turned into Geokinesis, to help further understanding, otherwise it seems a bit confusing of how he had the precognition, and when they tried to enhance it, somehow he got the Earth bending trait. Maybe, if you think the character wouldn't know how it happened, simply put that he didn't know how the incident occured, but it did. And maybe, I was thinking, at first he wouldn't know how to control these new powers, so he goes to Category:Xavier's School. Cause that is a pretty big leap for powers. If you agree with him being confused on the power control, then make a post in Headmasters office ... well, actually, ideas are spinning in my head, so I'll wait for your reply if you seem interested or not :P. Hope to see you soon! By the way, if you have a cell phone number I could text you with, I'd really appreciate to have it so we can stay in touch with these sort of things. Sorry for the extremely long message :P Colin 687 ~ Edits 18:16, January 13, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah, that'd be a really good description for how his powers morphed like that. And yeah, you could say something with the emotions in the process, what went wrong and everything, or maybe, and this is just an idea, it was never the father's plan in the first place to intensify the powers, and he wanted Ash to be a new creation who would be the master of the elements or something? How he knew that with the X-Gene, he'd somehow be able to use that as a base to create other different powers for him. : And yeah, I know about how he'd presumably be the Avenger and everything, but Xavier's School isn't just a school, it's also simply a safe place for mutants to learn more about their powers. So I think, if you wanted, Ash could attend Xavier's School, but he wouldn't be doing stuff like the younger ones. He'd just be there to learn to control his powers, that sorta thing. Cause I think it'd be difficult for a mutant to go from seeing into the future little bits at a time to Earth Manipulation. He'd be really confused on what to do, ya know? Anyway, totally up to you :) ... I hope I can see you sometime soon on chat. Maybe this weekend, because school is getting pretty busy now.... Idk. Anyway, remember if you need anything else, ask :) ... see ya around! :D Colin 687 ~ Edits 18:16, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Dedication (PLEASE RESPOND!!!) Hello! This is Colin687, founder and bureaucrat to the wiki. I'm just doing a check-up to understand which users are and/or are not going to be dedicated to this wiki in the future. I'm doing this check-up, because I think very soon we will be starting a story line, which will require a lot of dedication from our users, considering how small our wiki is. This story line will include the mutant portion of the wiki, which most users should have a mutant character already. The story line will not be a very large story line, just one to keep users interested in the wiki. If you decide that you will be able to continue participating in this wiki and will be able to work with the story line that could soon be created, then PLEASE give me (Colin687) a message on my message wall ASAP. I would very much appreciate it if you would message me back (again, ASAP) so that way I understand where the stands, make improvements, yadda yadda yadda. So once again, PLEASE MESSAGE ME BACK!!!(!) Colin 687 ~ Edits 01:12, February 9, 2014 (UTC) New Blog! Dealing with Storyline! Hello! Please check out my latest blog post! Colin 687 ~ Edits 18:26, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Administration Hey Sync, I was wondering if you might want to be a rollback here? I can see you're very well dedicated to the wiki right now, and you have a lot of expierence, so I think you'll make a good admission to the team :) . Let me know Colin 687 ~ Edits 18:30, February 11, 2014 (UTC) : That's great news! I'm glad you accept! :D ... Which btw, again, if there is anyway for me to be able to contact you on a regular basis that would be fantastic. UUhhmm, right now, we're very much focussing on the X-Men universe of the wiki, because for the Avengers to really assemble, there'd need to be a LOT more users and stuff. Soooo.... (checks things said in your earlier message) With the teacher thing, I'm actually starting to think there won't be any in character teaching at all, but of course I haven't really decided anything exactly as of yet, but, I know for sure that the students won't be getting basic education from Xavier's School, they'll be getting it from a nearby one in the town of Bayville (called Bayville High comes from a series a long time ago called "X-Men Evoloution" and ... yeah :P ) I agree with your stuff on Emma. I'd love to plan out some storyline stuff between Bea and you soon, now that there's more administration than just 1-2 :P ... I have a LOT of ideas for who and what Emma could become, but of course I can't share that on here. I really hope I get to see you sometime tonight, because I have a lot of ideas buzzing in my head, I want to tell people about them, and of course I want help with them as well. I THINK you will like my ideas for the planned upcoming Storyline, but I also have to change some things to X-Mansion before that begins (I'll get around to it sooner or later sooner) ... anyway, sorry for the XTREMELY long message :P ... hope to see you around! Colin 687 ~ Edits 18:41, February 12, 2014 (UTC) RP Oh my gorsh (facepalm) I totally forgot about our RP at that house for that mutant, now I forgot about most of it and now I feel like the worst person in the world .... Forgive me!!! Lol ... link? Colin 687 ~ Edits 03:14, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Discussion Hello Sync! This is Colin. I'd like for us (me, you, and Bea) to have a discussion about the plans for MURP, and a bunch of other stuff. I'd really like to see you both sometime very soon, so I need to know a date and time of when you could be available? (I was hoping maybe this weekend around your 6:00?) Please let me know! Thanks! Colin 687 ~ Edits 18:49, March 5, 2014 (UTC) : Will Monday (the 10th of March) work for you on MURP chat? There are very many things that will need to be considered about fixing, and a WHOLE bunch of stuff. I'm going to try and make an outline of points I'd like to get to about things we can fix and stuff. Please also, perhaps, come up with some of your own? Thanks. Colin 687 ~ Edits 18:39, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Meeting Reminder! Hey Sync, Colin here, just wanted to leave you a brief reminder about our meeting today at 5:00 est. time. Please PLEASE be there, we have SO much to cover. I want to do a bit of it on chat, then I think I'll start a forum either somewhere on here or move it to our sandbox wiki (if I make it our sandbox wiki). Anyway, again a reminder!! 5:00 est. time! :D Colin 687 ~ Edits 17:56, March 10, 2014 (UTC) I'm such an idiot (facepalm) Somehow I completely forgot about the meeting... Stupid GTA 5... anyway, I think I'll move it over to forums, and I'll be creating that soon and I'll link you two when I've got it up. Again, I'm really sorry for being such a shama llama ding dong. Expect a message soon. Colin 687 ~ Edits 17:14, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Forum:3/16/14 Administration Meeting Hello! This is Colin687. Just letting you guys know that there is an admin meeting page up now, and I need you guys to please post some discussions and add to some that we've created (Mine and you two's discussions). Anyway, yeah. So ... PLEASE do that! :D . Over and out. Colin 687 ~ Edits 05:20, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Code Help!? Hello! I just stumbled onto the Marvel roleplay from the superpower wikia. I want to join, but I'm honestly having trouble with the coding aspect of making my own page. I keep reading the instructions, but... I really am not grasping it. I have all the content, though. History, powers, all of it... I just have no clue how to manage the layout. Is there someone that cam help me? I'd love to join you guys. =Re:Code Help= Mistress Dizzy (talk) 03:01, May 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry, I should have been more clear. What I mean to say is, I don't know how to make the code on the page look like the finished wiki. I keep trying to look between the guide and the page, but... I'm simply not clear on it. Would it be considered lazy if I just put down the info and then let someone else help me with making it look like an actual page? Thank you for your help. Mistress Dizzy (talk) 06:50, May 31, 2014 (UTC)